1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerodynamic drag reducer for a trailer and more particularly to an aerodynamic drag reducer for a trailer which is secured to some of the floor supporting cross-members thereof to enclose the cross-members to prevent the air flow of cross-winds from entering the space between the cross-members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vast majority of trailers have right and left lower side rails which extend longitudinally along the lower sides of the trailer. A plurality of cross-members are secured to the lower side rails and extend therebetween to strengthen the trailer and to provide a support structure for the floor of the trailer.
As the trailer is being pulled by a tractor or truck, the trailer is often subjected to cross-winds. As the air flow from a cross-wind passes beneath the side of the trailer, the air flow swirls and moves upwardly between the cross-members thereby creating air turbulence and aerodynamic drag on the trailer which adversely affects the fuel mileage of the tractor or truck.